


What we want and what we get are very often so far apart.

by MT_LostSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_LostSoul/pseuds/MT_LostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure what this is - sorry! </p><p>Clarke's thoughts during life on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we want and what we get are very often so far apart.

I want to love you until my last breath. 

I want to be so engulfed in passion that it hurts. I want to hold you close and chase away any demon that dares come near. I want to sleep next to you and drown in your comfort. I want to kiss you until we have to come up for air. I want to make you laugh until you cry. I want to smile just for you, knowing how happy you make me. I want the good and the bad. I want to scream until there’s nothing left to say. I want to cry until my eyes run dry. I want to give until there’s nothing left. At the end of it all I want to come home to you.

I want us to make it through. To love so fiercely we overcome any obstacle. I want to grow old with my best friend. For the whole world to know of our bond. I want to look into your eyes; pools of honey and chocolate and know that it is going to be okay.

If I can’t have that, I want our love to be one of legends, to span multiple lifetimes and bring armies to their knees. I want us to end in flames because that’s all we are: fire and rain, pulsing through our every cell.

Darling I want so much than what this world can offer us. In the midst of the death and the horrors the ground throws at us, there is no time for love. No time for weakness. So I watch you fight each day to survive. I watch you rise and fall, time and time again. Knowing how our souls were ripped apart before this life began, desperate to be reunited once more. Maybe in the next life we can be all we were made to be.

I want you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether writing is for me so please comment if you like any of my work! (Or if you hate it) X


End file.
